parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brittany Miller
Brittany Miller is a second female chipmunk from Alvin and the Chipmunks. She played Aki Taylor in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She is Max Taylor's mom She played one of the Bimbettes in Beauty and the Tiger She is a bimbette She played Amy/Sailor Mercury in Sailor Rebecca She is a sailor scout She played Ducky in The Land Before Time (Luke Yannuzzi Style) She is a swimmer She played Delia Ketchum in Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She is Ash's mom She played Frog Tiana in The Princess and the Chipmunk She is a frog She played Iris in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) She is a Pokemon trainer She played Scooby Dee in The Alvin Doo Show She is a white dog She played Serena/Sailor Moon in Sailor Brittany She is a sailor scout She played Hillary in A Ketchum In Central Park She is Rosy and gus mother She played Lola in Pokemon Chronicles (Chris1703 Style) She is Brock's Mo She Played In Pokemon (170Movies Style) She is a Gym Leader She Played cat form In Sailor Roxanne and (VIZ) She is a guardian cat She Played Sawyer In Chips Don't Dance she is a white cat She Played Serena's School Teacher In Sailor Brisby She is a ???? She played Jaggu in Alvin is now PeeKay She payed Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Amber She is a Sailor Scout She Played In Sailor Wendy She played Rebecca Cunningham in TaleSpin (Ooglyeye Style) She played Amara/Sailor Uranus In Sailor Charlamange Portrayals: * In Danny and the Chipmunks (1983) she is played by Sawyer. * In Max and the Children (1983) she is played by Zoe Drake. * In Basil and the Mice (1983) she is played by Mrs. Brisby. * In Tom Sawyer and the Cats she is played by Becky Thatcher. * In Hubie and the Penguins (1983) she is played by Marina. * In Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) she is played by Serena. * In Chip and the Chipmunks (1983) she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. * In Scooby and The Dogs (1983) she is Played By Amber. * In Timon and The Mammals (1983) she is played by Marlene. * In Darien and the Teenagers (1983) she is played by Serena/Sailor Moon. * In Ron and the Boys Kim Possible Voice Actors: #Janice Karman - English #Christina Applegate (CGI Films) - English #Maki Tamura (CGI Films) - Japanese #Marie Eugenie Marechal - French #Laura Ayala - Spanish #Mar Bordallo - Spanish #Ilaria Latini - Italian #Agnieszka Fajlhauer - Polish #Rona Bekerman - Hebrew Gallery: Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Brittany Miller in the TV Series (1983) Brittany Miller in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg|Brittany Miller in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special Brittany Miller in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Brittany Miller in A Chipmunk Reunion Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Aventure Brittany Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Brittany Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman Brittany Miller in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks.jpg|Brittany Miller in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Squeakquel.jpg|Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks Chipwrecked.jpg|Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Road Chip.jpg|Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Road Chip Brittany Miller in ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks.jpg|Brittany Miller in the TV Series (2015) Brittany_alvin_cgi.jpg Brittany_photo.png The_chipettes_cgi.jpg Brittany Miller (from Alvin & The Chipmunks) as Kimi Finster.png The-chipettes-brittany-miller-33470368-652-437.jpg The chipettes cgi.jpg The-chipettes.JPG Brittany.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-865.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-867.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-869.jpg Brittany miller as mrs ketchum.png|Brittany Miller as Delia Ketchum 9720 1.jpg Sailor Moon Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars gadget and britany.png|Brittany Miller as Amy/Sailor Mercury Scooby Doo's Friends.jpg Brittany Miller.png chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5394.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5395.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5396.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5397.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5398.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5399.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5400.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5401.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5402.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5403.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5404.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5456.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5457.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5458.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5459.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5460.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5461.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5462.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5463.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5464.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5465.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5466.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5467.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5468.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5469.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5470.jpg Brittany Miller as a Scullery Maid.png Brittany flaversham great mouse detective vector by drzurnphd-d6hwyl1.png|Brittany Miller as Olivia Flaversham brittany gives brisby a 3.0 for her homework.png|Brittany Miller Gives Brisby a 3.0 Brittany-0.jpg Brittany Miller as Bambi from Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom.png|Brittany Miller as Bambi Brittany Miller as Breathmint Balony.jpg|Brittany Miller as Breathmint Balony Brittany Miller as Miss Dalia.jpg|Brittany Miller as Miss Dalia brittany in sailor wendy.jpg|Brittany Miller as Raye/Sailor Mars Category:Pink Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Chipmunks Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Characters Category:Kids Category:Alvin and Brittany Category:Cute Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Singers Category:Singing characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Thin Characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Universal Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:DiC Characters Category:Orphans Category:Mutants Category:Rivals Category:Characters with Pony Tails Category:Characters with a bow Category:Singing Characters